Demon Summoning Arc
by Levy-Chan
Summary: I just made up an arc that would go after the S-Class trials. Levy rounds up a crew and goes on a job, but can it be a little too easy? A little OC, and some couple hinting. Rated T for safety.
1. The Odd Team

**Note- This is my first story so I would love it if people could love (Or hate it -_-), but most importantly review it.**

She looked around the active guild full of members up to their usual arguments and drinking.

"Oh, why didn't I go on that job with Jet and Droy?" Levy asked out loud to herself.

Of-course she knew why. She had come back form the S-Class Promotion Trials and was feeling a bit under the weather, so when her teammates came to her with a job she declined going with them. Though now looking back on it she had nothing to do now. Her book reading was on hold until she got enough jewels to get the next set, and the current jobs were beyond her abilities alone. Levy sighed and walked over from her table to the bar where the beautiful white haired mage Mirajane was cleaning a glass.

"Hey Levy." The S-Class mage cheerfully said "Why do you look so down?"

"I have nothing to do. I need to get some jewels, but Jet and Droy are out on a job already."

Levy spun herself around on the bar stool and took another look around the guild. She was thinking that she might be able to convince another member to help her, but she was only really close with Lucy who was out with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Juvia on some super hard quest having to do with a hoard of monsters. She saw Cana chugging several beers down and thought that she might be able to talk her into a job, but between the two of them there probably wasn't a high enough paying job within there skills. Levy continued to scan the area until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and there was the metal dragon-slayer, Gajeel.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?" Levy asked. The last she heard he had gone on a job alone to deal with a small Dark Guild.

"Well turns out that guild was a lot weaker then I thought. It took no time to wipe them all out." He frowned at the disappointment. "What about you? What jobs have you done?"

"None." She tilted her head down "Jet and Droy went on this other job and I have no one to help me on any other job."

"Well I'll go with you."

"Thanks, and even though your really strong I think that I would weigh you down."

"Hey stop talking like that you were one of the participates in the S-Class Promotion trials! Listen you and me did good then, so we can handle anything on the job list."

"Ok, just let me grab someone."

The blue haired mage stood and walked in her orange and red dress with the detached long-sleeves and black stockings. She had her hair pushed back with a head band , but left a few strands framing her face. Gajeel saw her walk to Cana and after the two held a brief conversation then they walked back over to him.

"Ok, Cana said she'd like to come with us on our job Gajeel."

Cana smiled and Gajeel frowned slightly before bringing back his usual scowl.

"K I'm going to go pick out a job; you two stay here I'll be right back." Levy said before turning to the Job Board.

Cana and Gajeel sat at the bar, not saying anything. The two didn't really know each other, but they didn't not like each other they just had nothing in common. The seconds seemed like hours as they both wished Levy would hurry up.

"So... read any good futures lately." Gajeel asked not looking at Cana

"Well, it doesn't really work like that straight good or bad, but no I haven't read anyone's future recently."

"Wana read mine?"

"Yeah sure why not."

Cana took out her deck of tarot cards and they both spun to face that bar. She shuffled and spread the deck in her hands, and told Gajeel to just pick three cards for a quick reading. He rolled his eyes a little and pulled out the three in the middle with one tug. Cana took and put the face down on the bar before flipping them over. She stared at the pictures which all looked incredibly foreign to Gajeel. She made a "Hmmm" noise before turning her head at him.

"Well the cards say that you'll be forced with a choice, and will suffer much trouble before hand."

"Ah, no big whoop it's not like I believe in that fortune mumbo jumbo."

Cana looked like she was about to give him an earful when Levy returned gingerly grasping a request sheet.

"Look at this one! It's such cake we can do it." Levy exclaimed with a huge grin.

Cana took the sheet from her and read it over.

**ROBBERY! ROBBERY!**

Help! We and other stores have been robbed by these bandits.

They keep coming back no matter what.

We need someone to take care of them once and for all.

Reward : 40,000J

"You wanted are help to do this?" Gajeel asked in a laughing tone.

"Well all the other big reward jobs were taken so I thought why not do this one since it had a fair reward with an easy job."

"This is way to easy it's not even going to be a challenge for me."

"Well you already said you would, so I don't want to hear it." Levy said with a cute, but angered look on her face.

"If you two are done with the couple spat then maybe we could start on our job." Cana said annoyed and standing.

The two looked embarrassed at first before turning and following Cana out the guild doors.

* * *

The train ride to Xeaon was rather long so Levy was glad she had brought a classic book with her. Gajeel was sitting across from her snoring up a storm, so she had to concentrate more then normal.

_Searching the room, Detective Jace stumbled upon a book that was out of place on the shelf. He took it out and began looking for wear the burgundy covered book would go on this color coded bookcase. He found a barely visible spot and put the book in. The bookcase started to shake and Jace took a step back. He couldn't believe what was going on the bookcase opened up and their on the other side was..._

Levy was interrupted by a sudden burp. She jump a bit, startled, and looked to her left to see Cana's head reading over her shoulder. From the smell of her breath she had found the dinning car's stash of wine.

"Guess what, I challenged an attendant to high card wins in a game of chance, and I won!" Cana gave a goofy smile when she said it, clearly surprised, and happy. "He had to pay for my whole drinking tab, lets just say that he'll be working overtime here for a while."

Levy smiled, but inwardly rolled her eyes. Of course this would happen Cana had been gone for a while now, but Levy was hoping this was a dry train. She invited Cana to sit next to her and the two talked for a bit when the train screeched to a halt, waking Gajeel from his slumber. An intercom switched on and the drivers voice came in through it.

"We're sorry for the delay, but we unfortunately have to stop and refuel. We'll be moving again in one hour so passengers you may take this time to leave the train and take a look around the town. We have stopped in Clorias town, but remember that before you leave you must receive a stamp from the train attendants."

Levy was about to return to her book, having no interest in walking outside when Gajeel stretched his arms and grabbed her hand.

"Come on lets take a break I'm getting sick of just laying her."

The two were followed by Cana on their way out of the train. Levy and Gajeel both got stamped on the top of their hands, but the attendant refused to stamp Cana's hand.

"Come on just stamp it!'

"No, you made me pay your bill and it was enormous." The attendant was clearly pissed, and determined not to stamp Cana's hand.

She gave him a hard look before saying to Levy and Gajeel to go ahead and that she would be back at the dining car racking up more wine that the attendant would have to pay. Gajeel shrugged and took Levy by the arm and ran to the nearest two walked into what appeared to be a very medieval dining eatery. It had tables that looked like they were made out of stone and wooden benches with a soft cushion to sit on while you ate. The floor was a gray cobblestone and the serving staff was dressed like medieval servers completely with a brown bandanna. Levy and Gajeel took a seat that had a view onto the main street which was busy with people going in and out of shops with bags and friends. A waitress came over and her name-tag said her name was Delia. The woman was probably in her late twenties, but working in this place must be hell on your skin because she had more wrinkles then you could count and you could see gray hairs in her other wise nice auburn ponytail. She asked for their order and Levy asked for a chicken salad and some tea while Gajeel ordered three of the 'Black Knight' burgers and whatever scrap metal they had in a cup. Delia looked at him weird for a second, not in a mood to be hassled by kids, but decided to just take his order to the chef. The two sat and looked out the window for a while just staring at pedestrians who occasionally would give the smile or, more commonly, a funny face back. Their food came and Gajeel made quick work of the burgers and chewed on what looked like pieces of a rusted spatula while Levy took small bites out of her salad.

"Ahhh, that was good" Gajeel said relaxing himself on the bench. "Other then the bitter metal. The burgers were nicely cooked though."

Levy ate her salad a bit faster and the two paid the bill 50/50 and walked out the door. They spent the next 20 minutes or so just looking at books (Levy's choice) and metal workshops (Gajeels choice) before they ended up in what appeared to be town square with a fountain of a large brid shooting water out of it's beak and it falling back down into the pool below. Levy checked the time in a nearby clock store and saw that they had 10 minutes to make it back to the station.

"Come on Gajeel lets get..."

She was cut off as a man dressed like one of the servers back at the restaurant shoved passed her. She gave him a confused look before seeing a chubby man chase after him yelling to come back followed by a string of distasteful words.

"Levy stay here I'll be right back." Gajeel quickly said to here before taking off down the street after the man.

Gajeel easily caught up with the man and chased him into an alley. The man hit a dead end and turned around, Gajeel could see he was clutching something in a paper bag.

"Hey, bub why don't you just give back what you took and everyone can be happy?" Gajeel said with a smirk. He really hoped the scrawny looking boy put up a fight.

"Stay back" The slim brown haired man said "I know magic."

"Oh what a coincidence so do I." Gajeel had an devilish grin on wanting the thief to make a move so he could slam him into that wall.

"Charm Magic: Missile Barrage!" A voice from above called.

Gajeel looked up and saw several small missiles heading his way. He jumped back avoiding the first few and jumped off the two walls to the roof avoiding the others. He rolled onto the top and saw a woman with a short, red, pixie cut hair. She wore a sleeveless black shirt that wrapped around her neck and went down to just below her waist. It had a small tear-shape opening that reveled some cleavage and a snug gray short skirt with fish nets coming down and ending at her knees. She had on black boots that topped at the middle of her calf and wore to silver bands around her wrists each with an assortment of charms dangling off.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you beat up my delivery boy." The woman said in a seductive, but scary way.

"Oh, and who are you to stop me?" Gajeel said grinning he could pratically smell the intense magic leaking from the woman.

"Oh, well I go by Charmcaster, but a strong man like you can call me charming."

"Well Charmcaster you caught me at just the right time I've been looking for someone to beat down."

"Well then lets see if you can keep up with my Charm Magic."

"Club of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel yelled as he ran at Charmcaster with his arm becoming a gaint metal club.

"Charm Magic: Sheild" A charm on her right band bagan to glow and out popped a huge shield that could easily cover 5 meters across and a story high.

Gajeel slammed his club in the shield creating a huge dent, he pushed some more and multiple smaller clubs jetted out of his club also slamming into the shield.

"Give it up honey, none can get passed my shield."

Gajeel changed his hand back to normal and jumped back a few feet.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel focused his spinning shards of metal into the dent he made and it tore through the shield leaving a gaping hole.

Gajeel gave a grin, but his victory was short lived because through the smoke came large missile. He tried to jump over it, but it hit the roof and exploded sending him flying into what was left of the shield and ended up falling through the other side. Gajeel regained his balance in air and landed on his feet facing his enemy a few feet away.

"Charm Magic: Blade!" Charmcaster said as a charm on her left band glowed and a curved red blade came out of the top of the band and curved so it went over hand.

"Looks like this'll be fun." Gajeel said grinning hard.

End of Chapter One.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Clash! Levy's Battle

**Note- Yea! I got a comment on my first day here. Well here's part two to the story. It may be a bit shorter, but I wanted to go ahead and move out of this town.**

Levy watched as her friend, Gajeel, ran through the streets after the apparent thief. She thought that he would be there and back in no time, but it's been at least 5 minutes and she was getting tired of sitting on the hard fountain rim. Levy was about to just get up and get him and maybe by some luck they could make it to the station. After standing and making a quick sigh she turned on the balls of her feet to the left and was surprised by a handsome young man.

"Oh!" Levy said half surprised and half overtaken by his natural charisma.

The man stood at least a head and a half over her and had gray hair that framed his face and swept across his brow. He had golden eyes with a brownish tint in them that were slightly slanted as if to look like he had already figured out everything about you. The man wore a misfitting brown shirt that had a neckline which drooped well under the collar bone and sleeves that covered both his arms and hands. The hem stopped half way down his thigh and you could see cloth pants that were once white, but have been dirtied to a grayish color and cupped at the ankle. He wore sandals that wrapped around his ankle and across his foot so they wouldn't slip off.

"I'm sorry sir, I was getting impatient on a friend." Levy said almost forgetting to breath.

"It's no problem I shouldn't have walked so close to a beauty like yourself." He had a low velvety voice.

It was then they both heard and turned in the direction of a loud clash of metal against metal. Levy knew that Gajeel must be fighting someone.

"I'm sorry sir, but I need to get to my friend."

She tried to go around him, but he stepped in her way.

"Oh no I know your with that trouble maker, and we can't let two nobodies get in the way of what we want."

Levy didn't understand what the handsome, but increasingly scary man meant. The man quickly moved his arms and sleeves flew back showing his hands that were moving to make a seal.

"Stone Make: Fist"

Stone appeared around the mans now clenched hand made a larger version of it before slamming it into Levy's chest. She flew back and hit the ground hard letting out a gasp.

"The clash must of been Charmcaster dealing with the brat that went over there. I guess since your friend will be dead soon I should go ahead and finish you off. Though what kind of person could kill someone else and not even let them know your name. Well then I go by the codename Stone."

Levy stared at him and was feeling a pot full of emotions dumped on her at once. Sadness that Gajeel could be hurt. Fearful that she might die. Anger at Stone for standing in her way. Confidence that she will go to Gajeel. Levy stood and quickly took a fighting pose.

"Solid Script: Fire"

The word "Fire" appeared in front of her in a blaze. She pushed her hand forward and the word went flying at Stone.

"Stone Make: Shield"

Taking on another hand-position like the first a wall of stones came out of the ground and blocked Levy's attack.

"That was way to weak to be an attack. You're from Fairy Tail right? I saw the tattoo on the guy's arm. I heard you guys are strong, but really this is what passes for an attack!"

Levy's face got a harsher look and quickly wrote in the air.

"Solid Script: Blizzard"

The word "Blizzard" came up and the area's tempature suddenly dropped a bit. With a scream Levy shot her hand out and the word shot small ice-balls that left dents in the stone wall before shattering. After a few rounds the wall crumbeled and Levy continued fireing through the debrie and smoke. The word disappeared and she waited for the dust to settle.

"Stone Make: Lance"

Out shot a pointed stone pole that scraped Levy's left sleeve as she dove to the right. She looked up and saw Stone with little more then dirt stains on him.

"You know kid I'm not a light weight you're going to have to actually put some muscle into those attacks."

His voice had become more impatient, tired of holding back. He walked closer to her as she scrambled to get on her feet. She was panting, the last attack took more effort to maintain and it was taking its toll. Levy couldn't stop, there was no one to bail her out, so she wrote in the air.

"Solid Script: Tornado"

The word appeared and a gust of wind came out. The word was written in what looked like script so it slanted a bit. At first it just floated there not doing anything, but slowly it started to spin and spin faster and faster until a narrow tornado had formed. The sky darkened and clouds blocked out the sun. The winds whistled and hollered and the nearby people were struggling to hold onto their hats and bags. Even Stone with his big build and broad shoulders was struggling to move forward. Levy made the small tornado that formed head toward Stone and she fell to her knees, running low on magical power.

"Stone Make: Shield"

A familiar hand pose followed by a stone wall made a look of worry appear on Levy's face, but the tornado quickly ripped it from the ground and flung it into the side of what was hopefully an empty building. Stone was surprised and with no time to react he was sent flying throught the air far away from the town's center. Levy panted few more times looking off at Stone fly through the air as the tornado slowed down and eventually dissapeared, then she fell on the cobblestone ground out of magical energy.

* * *

Gajeel jumps back avoiding a swipe from Charmcaster's blade.

"Come on now your supposed to be a dragon slayer? You couldn't slay a hamster if all you do if dodge."

Even though Charmcaster said this with a normal voice you could see the tiredness on her face and the bruises starting to form on her arms.

"Oh, it looks to me like your the one who can't keep up. Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs"

With his hand outstretched Gajeel fired multiple iron spears at Charmcaster, but like with other attacks she gymnastically bended and flexed out of their way. He was about to go back into close range when he felt a strong wind hit him. He turned and saw a tornado start to form near the square, where he left Levy. Shortly after this though a man goes flying through the air and lands to far away for Gajeel to see.

"STONE!" Charmcaster cried as she apparently recognized the flying man.

She quickly jumped off the building and ran in his direction. Gajeel was taken back at first at this new, caring, side of his opponent and jumped down to chase her when he felt Levy's magical energy drop. He stopped and looked ahead for a moment before turning and running back to the fountain. He arrived and saw ice cover the ground, and a stone slab wedged into the side of a building, but most shocking of it all he saw Levy collapsed on the ground. He ran over a picked her up in his arms. He took a quick look around looking for who did this when he remembered the flying man, Stone. He turned and ran to the station hoping that Cana would be their and could help.

He arrived and even though it was well passed the deadline to leave the train was still their with Cana and some attendants anxiously waiting for someone, probably them. How had Cana managed to hold the train? She spotted them and a smile stretched across her face before a sad, surprised look took it's place when she noticed he was caring Levy. The two looked over Levy as they rested her on the train's seats. Cana pulled a small lacrima out of her bag and went to the seat across the aisle while Gajeel stood watch.

"Ok, I checked a head and the town our job is at has an inn we can stay at while Levy rests up." Cana informs him as she makes her way over and sits next to Gajeel across from the sleeping Levy.

"Can't believe she tried to beat that guy." Gajeel said it in an aloof sort-of way, but Cana could see the care in the tone and the eyes.

"It's ok she just needs to rest. She used a lot of magic in her fight."

Cana put a comforting hand on his shoulder trying to ease the tension he had twisted in him. Levy made a cringing face and the two quickly moved over her, almost breathing on her face. Then her face went back to normal and the two went back to their seats. The train made a screech and they looked out the window to be shocked at how dark it was. The last time they saw the sun was high up and the two realized how exhausted they were. They left the train and found the nearest inn. Cana took care of the booking while Gajeel to Levy into a room and laid her down on the soft white sheets of the queen sized bed.

Cana entered the room and took a quick look around. It was a regular size for an inn's room. It had walls that were all made out of the same slab of stone with dark wooden beams as supports. The floor was made of the same wood and was covered with a colorful rug put at the foot of the bed. The window took up the a good portion of the far wall and had a crisscross wire design on the glass. Other then that there was the usual wooden furniture such as a dresser and a chair in the corner. She made her way to the chair and sat down in it watching Gajeel obsess over the sleeping Levy.

_How cute._ She thought to herself.

Sleep took her over and she spent the night in the chair.

End of Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Danger! Darkness Approches

**Note- Again it's a bit shorter, but not to worry the next one (hopefully) will have way more action and entertainment.**

The next day she woke up, surprised that she feel asleep. The day was still early and the sun was barely up in the sky. Cana looked over and saw Gajeel, sleeping, but still hovering over the once sleeping Levy. Cana frantically looked around the room and noticed steam coming out from the closed bathroom door. She smiled to herself, happy that Levy was up and moving, and went to wake up Gajeel.

"Hey, Gajeel wake up." She gave him a nudge on the shoulder.

He gave a few short snore sounds before slowly opening his eyes and yawn.

"Uhhhhhh"

"Nice of you to keep watch over her."

"Oh I didn't mean to, I just feel asleep here. I guess that I was really tired." She said it aloofly, but his eyes gave away his embarrassment and concern.

"Well she's in the shower, and once we all get up we can see about that job."

Just as she finished that sentence Levy walked out dressed with white pants that cut off after the knee and tied with a brown belt. She wore a dark blue collared shirt with no sleeves and an orange and yellow bandanna that pushed all, but the bangs on the side of her face back. She finished up the look with a silver chain that tightly went around her neck.

"Well I feel a lot better now that I've rested up." Levy said as she stretched and gave a big smile.

About an hour later the three of them checked out and went looking for the poster of the job. The town of Xeaon was much like the previous place they stopped in only perhaps a bit more livelier and the buildings were clearly better built, but with the same design. After a bit of walking around they found their way into a curio shop. There was all sorts of strange items that cluttered nearly every possible space other then the clear aisle to the counter where an

elderly man clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He was wearing a festive button downed shirt and had lines that traced around his dull eyes and had gray hair around the sides of his head and bald on top.

"Hello, sir. Are you the one who posted this job request?" Levy asked as she walked up to the counter trying not to bump the nick knacks jutting from the shelf's.

"About time you people showed up." He had a dry gritty voice like he's been yelling all his life and is now suffering the consequences.

A bit taken back by his response Levy's cheerful appearance faulted for a second before coming back up.

"We got here as soon as we could. Now could you tell us more about the robbery?"

"Well it's like this." The elderly man began having to look up at her now that she was in front of the bar. "There's this kid who came by a few times a week. He just looked around at first, but then I noticed him starting to take a few things. I could never catch him, him being a youngin' and all. He didn't take anything of particular value just a small statue or two and a small wooden box I could never get open. I just need you to find him and make him give back what he stole."

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem. Would you happen to know where we can find him?"

"Oh that's no problem he fancies a drink over at the local bar, and he's always got a few bodyguards with him. He likes to go on about how he's a big shot in this organization, blah blah blah."

"Ok we'll be back later Mr... what was your name again?"

"Oh I'm Turk Chilung, but just call me Turk."

"Ok then we'll be back later."

The three mages left the crowded store, and walked around until they found the one bar that was open at one in the afternoon. Walking the stench of liquor made Levy's stomach do several back-flips, but Cana seemed right in her element. Her eyes widen with excitement and a thin smile reached ear to ear.

"Hey Cana don't go drinkin' to much we have a job to do." Gajeel said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah whatever a little drink won't hurt the job. It's pretty easy."

Levy rolled her eyes and looked around the bar. It was a lot like the guild's bar, but only not as lively. The few that were in there were obviously down on there luck or serious addicts. The only part that had any emotion in it was the far right hand corner where a slender man was surrounded by ladies trying to hard and guards with stern faces and sunglasses on in the already dark room.

"That must be our guy." Levy said to no one in particular

"I'm on it. Lets get him and get out." Gajeel said already moving in the mans direction.

Even as he approached the big men moved into place. One put their hand up in Gajeel's face.

"Metal head you're going to want to turn your magnetic self around and just go get more piercings."

Gajeel face took a quick, devious smile and slugged the man dead in the face sending him slamming into the table. He then quickly backfisted the second man and he went flying into one of the wooden beams. The other patrons in the bar quickly fled the scene and the bartender turned his back. The slender man, now looking a lot more pale, was quivering no that his girls and bodyguards were gone.

"Hey! You're the kid from the street!" Gajeel angerly accused.

"I was just delivering some items." His voice squeaked as he spoke

"You stole those items!" Gajeel partically growled as he said this and grabbed the top of his plain white shirt, pulling him close.

"I was just making a quick jewal. You must understand I was just doing what they told me."

"Yeah well I don't care whoever they are just tell me where you put the stuff you stole!"

"I gave it to them and please don't make me go and get it back they would kill me!"

Gajeel threw him back down onto his cushioned seat.

"Fine, where are they then?"

"There are at least three of them and they hide out in the forest and mountains a bit up north from here. I meet them every three days at dawn in front of an old shrine. I was supposed to meet up with them later today."

"Alright. If your lieing I'll be back and next time I'll be a lot less considerate."

Gajeell turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh you should know that those two you ran into the other day are just the two of their ranks. I've heard through a rumor that they have a mage that was one of the Ten Wizard Saints before he defected."

"Hmm, I guess this job will be a bit fun."

He turned to Levy and told her that they were going and he then yelled over to Cana, who by then they had several mugs around her, to quit her drinking and come back. The two ladies listened as Gajeel informed him of what he learned from the weasal as they walked down the street.

"Huh, I guess it couldn't be easy now could it?" Levy said sighing with a hand on her face.

"Look at it this way maybe you can practice your skills."

Levy gave him an ugly look behind his back and Cana kinda sighed.

"So don't you think that we should get some back up? I mean the man said that there were several of them and one was the Ten Wizard Saints." Cana said with some worry in her voice.

"Yeah so what you both went to the S-Class Trials and I'm a dragon slayer. We're more then enough to take them down."

Levy admired Gajeel's confidence and certainity in his skills. She, however, often fell short in all her fights. Back during the trials and in the battle yesterday she fought as hard as she could, but couldn't cut it. Even if Master Markouv said she could be an S-Class mage she didn't think so herself. Levy knew though that Gajeel wouldn't change his mind especially now that he had the possibility of fighting some strong opponets. She took a look up at the mountains that she hoped she wouldn't have to climb and hoped that she could help out.

End of Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Forest of Hysteria

**Note- K, we got chapter four coming at you. Hey all readers/reviews I'm starting to wonder if I'm making my chapter long enough. I think that I'm not, but I don't want to add more or not unless people are tired of these shortish things. Just let me know because I can make them longer, but... _ (Conflicting thoughts!)**

The sun wasn't quite setting yet because there was still blue in the sky, but the hike to the forest definitely ate up some time. It took some time of wandering along the edge until they found the ruins of some rocky and ancient shrine. You couldn't really make out what it was supposed to look like before because now it was covered in overgrowth and the elements had beaten it down.

"Ok were here. We walked who knows how far and there is nothing but some raggedy old shrine!" Cana angrily screamed at Gajeel.

"Shut up. The guy said that they were going to meet with him here today." Gajeel yelled back at her.

"Oh well if the guy who we've known for all of five minutes said so then I guess it must be true. It's not like thief's lie or anything."

"Hey you know what I..."

Gajeel was cut short of his sentence because a figure was stepping out from behind some bushes. It was a thin woman with no particular features other then you darker then night hair that went down to her waist and had bangs cut straight across over her brow. She has a white dress with long sleeves and the hem went at an angle from above her right knee to just below her left. The woman had a thin black belt that went at an angle opposite to the hem around her waist and worse heeled sandals that wrapped up her leg to the middle of her calf and across her foot.

"Wha.. What are you people doing here?" The girl got an instant look of fearfulness and her hand cupped her mouth.

"Who are you lady?" Gajeel asked in his blunt sort of way.

"No, no, no this is out of order, off schedule" She started to ramble to herself completely ignoring them. "He was supposed to come here get his instructions and then go off. This has thrown my whole day out of wack, now I need to reschedule push dates!"

"Um, are you all right?" Levy asked concerned.

"Am I all right? How can you ask that? How can I be all right when three strangers just show up unannounced. No one told me that it would be three people coming out. I thought that it would just be the same guy we've been using. Damn it Ayaka never tells me anything." The woman paused for a second before turning her head with a hard look on it looking at Levy, Gajeel, and Cana all at once. "You three. Tell me each of your names. I need something to wright down to update my datebook and then I'll tell you a few things we need."

"Um, I don't know who you are, but we aren't here to do any favors." Levy asked convinced this lady was crazy.

"Then why the hell are you, other then to throw my whole day off!"

"Well we were looking for these people who have been stealing all these things... Maybe you know them. Charmcaster and Stone are names they go by."

The names struck recognition on the woman's face.

"Well then if you're the group that's been asking a lot of questions then I have to... say good bye."

The woman turned and quickly ran back into the dense brush. The group were stunned at what just happened until Gajeel regained focus and ran after her. Levy called out to him, but he had already gone to far in. Cana and Levy took a look at each other and ran in behind him. The two quickly found themselves lost in the forest and started to go back, but after walking a bit back they realized they weren't getting anywhere.

"Oh, all I wanted was an easy job, and it had to turn into this." Levy complained tired and leaning on a tree.

"Hmmm we've been wondering for hours and we haven't found a sign of anyone." Cana said looking around.

"Yeah, it's so hard to focus and keep track with that awful scent floating around in this place."

"Hmmm, what is that smell? I don't remember this scent coming from the shrine."

"I don't know what it is, but this and the sun beating into me has me exhausted." Levy was now resting on the ground.

"That's another thing we've been in here for a few hours so the sun should be down by now, but it's not. Why does the sky look so bright and why are we feeling heat?"

"Ah, this place is making me crazy. I wonder how Gajeel is doing."

"He's probably..." Cana's head jerked up and looked around focusing on something. "Levy... did you hear that?"

Levy was now at attention too. She heard something far off in the forest. Definitely something big coming in. Levy didn't know if she would have the strength to fight while dealing with this forest. A large bush began to shake and Cana's hand was in her bag at the ready for an attack. The bush shook a few more times and out came... Lucy.

The two girls were surprised by this encounter. Lucy was supposed to be with the rest of her team and Juvia fighting off some monsters.

"Lu... Lu-Chan!" Levy shouted ecstatic that her best friend was here and happy for a friendly face.

"Huh... Le-Chan?" Lucy sounded just as surprised to be hear as they were to see her.

"What are you doing here. I thought you and the rest of your group were off somewhere else."

"Uh, we were, but we were on our way back and Natsu convinced us of this short cut as opposed to taking the train and a little later we all ended up lost in this forest. What about you?"

"We were on a job and ended up in here too."

"A job? With Jet and Droy?"

"No, with Cana and Gajeel."

Lucy took a look around the area they were in now noticing Cana.

"I don't Gajeel here Levy."

"We got separated when he went chasing after this black haired lady."

"Black... haired... lady... OH! I've seen her! She was in a hurry threw here and mumbling something about having to reorganize and reschedule."

The three girls sat down and tried to get a hold on the situation.

"Ok this is what we have" Cana began "We're tired, in a forest that has a weird smell and won't turn to night time, and we have five comrades missing with possibly three dangerous enemies out their."

"Wow, things are a lot more scary now that you put it like that." Lucy said a scared look on her face.

"Well look at it this way they're eight of us total and only three of them. We can definitely beat who ever comes our way." Levy said trying to lighten the mood.

"K, well I know that it looks like noon, but it's probably the middle of the night so lets grab some sleep." Cana said as she started to use her bag as a pillow.

Cana curled up next to a tree with extra wide roots for a pillow. She tried to rid her thoughts of everything distracting herself from sleep and made her way into the sweet abyss. She had black sleep for a while, but then a strange pink fog came into her mind and everything had a pink shade to it. Then she started to see weird shapes and people that were just floating through an abyss. She tried to wake up, but couldn't something about the dream kept her from breaking it. The shapes and people bumped into each other and some started to fall. Then the ones left expanded until they were big and bloated before exploding with a loud "BANG" and she jumped up, out of her sleep with a stifled yell. After the initial wake up shock Cana felt more exhausted then when she went to sleep. Looking, around she saw Lucy and Levy still asleep. She instinctively looked up at the sky before remembering that it was always day time here. She stood up and had to hold on to the tree to keep her balance. The land steadied out and Levy started to walk over to Lucy and Cana deciding that they should all get up and start moving. Levy found that every step was an effort. The scent of the forest seemed to grow in strength and was now literally forcing her to put all her focus on just standing. She was about to fall to the ground the smell suddenly lightened up and eventually disappeared completely. Cana's face was one of shock as she stood straight up and didn't know what to make of the situation. She walked over and nugged both Levy and Lucy, but they didn't move. She pushed them a little harder, but still no response. She started to get worried.

Cana was about to just scream in their ears when a little laugh came from the woods. She turned her head in the direction it was coming from and out came a man about her height and with a slender build. He had eyes that drooped down and so many bags under his bloodshot eyes Cana wondered if he ever slept. His hair was raven colored, but with a purple hue to it and was unkept, falling over his eyes and the back of his neck. Cana couldn't see much of what he was wearing under his gray cloak that covered all but the black boots he wore.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing, but it's funny that you can't even tell when your friends are under Sleep Magic."

The man had a voice older then his face gave away.

"Who are you?" Cana asked already guessing him to be an enemy.

"I go by Nightwalker, and I don't appreciate it when people trespass into my forest."

"We just got lost. We don't want any problems."

"Oh, we'll clearly that's a lie. I was going to put all of you into a deep sleep before slicing you up, but you just had to break it."

The man had stepped closer now, and Cana could see the anger behind his bloody eyes.

"How could I break it? I didn't know anyone was even here."

"Really? Well then perhaps I overestimated you. This forest is called the Forest of Hysteria. The scent it emits confuses the scenes, tricking them into seeing and feeling weird. It's a great place to use my magic with out anyone catching on, but when you woke up I was most surprised. I felt some resistance from your friends over there, but I was able to subdue them quickly enough."

"We don't want any issues. Just let us go.."

"Oh no I'm onto you. Hex told use that a group of three were here to try and stop us. Though she said one of you was a guy, but I guess Hex was wrong about that. In fact you're all pretty attractive."

"Wait, are you one of the people whose been stealing from the shops across this area."

"It's not so much stealing as it is finding a better use for stuff no one wants anyway. The people who had these things had no idea what they were or what they could do."

"And I guess that means you're not going to give them back?"

The man look surprised at Cana's new hard-looked face, but then laughed a little.

"Don't make me laugh girlie. I can tell from here that you don't have the raw magic it takes to beat me, and with your friends out for the count over there. You're lucky I let you live this long."

End of Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Heartbroken! The Love that Shattered

**Note- This'll be a twofer (Two for one) chapter posting. Enjoy and I look forward to the reviews.**

Gray and Juvia had been separated from the others in the Forest of Hysteria, and were trying to find a way out through the thick brush.

"Damn this forest. What with this place it's like there's no end, and this smell is getting to me." Gray was shouting with such a force that any wildlife could see that it was better to stay away. "And the sky! What's going on with it is it day or night? I don't know because even though it's been hours it looks as if the sun was at noon point."

"Gray-sama don't worry I'm sure that we'll find the others and a way out." Juvia was happy though that it was just her and Gray alone, together in a place that was so hot Gray took his shirt off on purpose.

"Damn it! This is all Natsu's fault. When I find him he's going to get such an ass kicking."

The two had already grabbed some sleep, but was eventually woken by a beast growling at them. They hadn't had a moments rest since. Apparently even though the forest smelled awful the strange looking beasts loved it. They managed to find a small pond where they drank water and ate some fruit, but that was a while ago and the two were starting to run low on energy.

"Help! Help!"

They stopped in their tracks and focused on the voice in distress. Gray followed by Juvia ran over to the sound where they found a woman on her knees leaning on a tree. Gray ran over to help her up.

"Hey lady. Are you alright?" Gray went to her side and started to pick her up.

"Charm Magic: Hypnosis"

Gray heard the words whispered under that woman's breath, but it was to late he could see a charm shaped like a spiral glow on her right band. He felt himself losing control over his own body and realized that this woman was a dangerous threat. He turned and looked at Juvia.

"Juvia..." He started to speak, but lost control over his voice.

He no longer had control over his body. Gray could only be forced to see what the evil woman would make him do. Gray felt the woman's mind enter his own and begin to make him do things. The two were now standing and Juvia looked a bit confused, not sure what was going on.

"Juvia" Gray began again only under the influence of the woman "You're annoying."

As the mere word left his lips you could see the pain and shock that commanded over Juvia's face.

"Wha...What?" Juvia asked in shock

The woman had looked over his memories and could see even if Gray couldn't that Juvia had an enormous crush on him. She wanted the two to fight and then she could kill off who ever was left.

"You heard me. Ever since you joined the guild you have been nothing but a nuisance. I don't you like in a romantic way. I don't even want to know you in any sort of way. You're creepy and no matter where you go you bring gloom."

As the onslaught of false hate left Gray's mouth the tears began roll down Juvia's cheeks starting out as drops, but grew to a river as her love for Gray was destroyed.

"Oh, and your pretty damn ugly. I'm going to date this lovely, sexy, and incredibly young lady over here."

"Gray-sama you can't mean these things!"

Gray wanted to shout out to her that no he didn't, but his body wouldn't respond and the woman next to him was smiling through this whole conversation, pleased with how this was going.

"Oh, honey don't cry. I'm sure you'll get someone, but right now stud muffin over here wants me."

"Love... rival?"

"Hm? What's that hun'? Love Rival? Oh, don't you get it? We're not rivals... I've won and I just started."

Charmcaster said it with a malicious tone and slowly wrapped herself around Gray. Juvia's head slumped as her tears started to lessen. With her fists clenched she charged at Charmcaster screaming. She swung a fist at Charmcaster but Gray, forced by Charmcaster, blocked it with his hand.

"Juvia. I can't let you touch my lady."

Juvias eyes started to water, but she cut the tears short and jumped back.

"Gray-sama I know that you're under some sort of magic, being forced to say those things.I WILL SAVE YOU!"

"Ha, that's laughable. He's mine now girl. Why don't you get yourself someone else to stalk?"

"Water Slicer!"

Juvia flung her hands and blades of water went at Charmcaster.

"Ice Make: Shield"

Going against his will Charmcaster forces him to create a shield of ice that blocked off Juvia's attacks.

"Water Lock"

Juvia traps Gray and Charmcaster in a bubble of water. Charmcaster, surprised, starts to gasp for air and ends up punching Gray in the face. Gray, not having any control over his body, slowly loses consciousness.

"Glub Glub: GLUB!"

Charmcaster muttered something inside the bubble and then a giant pole appeared in her hands after a charm on her right band glowed. She swung it in a circle, hitting Gray, and breaking the bubble. Gray flew into a tree causing Juvia to cry out to him, but he was unconscious.

"You damn BITCH!" Charmcaster was soaking wet and in an uproar. "How dare you get my hair wet. How dare you hurt my boytoy. HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE BETTER THEN ME!

Charmcaster grasped the pole that was well over two meters long and whipped it at Juvia. Juvia made no effort to move, and instead took the attack head on. Charmcaster, sure she had won, dismissed the pole and smiled triumphantly at the large crater she made. The dust cleared and Juvia was standing there in her water body.

"Juvia is better then you."

Charmcaster was shocked, but quickly regained her composure.

"Charm Magic: Missile"

A large missile appeared and went flying right at Juvia. It exploded, but she quickly reformed her water body and started to walk closer to Charmcaster as she began to frantically fire more missiles. Through the burst Juvia started to talk.

"No matter what you do. No matter what tricks you try to pull. No matter what you say to Juvia. You will NOT TOUCH GRAY-SAMA!"

With these last words Juvia attacked Charmcaster with Sierra. Charmcaster was overwhelmed by Juvia's strength and when the boiling water hit her she collapsed, unconscious. Juvia reformed herself into her normal body.

"You are not a rival in love. You are a pathetic. You are desperate. You are lonely. You are a sad woman."

Juvia turned and walked over to Gray, hoping he wasn't hurt to bad.

"Juvia..."

"Don't worry Gray-sama. Juvia took care of her."

"Juvia... you're really cool."

At those words Juvia blushed bright red and dropped Gray's head from her hands with a thud. She apologized and the two decided that they would rest here for a while, and after taking away Chatmcaster's bracelets they sat down to sleep.

* * *

Three dark figure circled a lacrima showing Charmcaster collapsed on the ground. The three's faces couldn't be seen, but it was clear that they were all frowning.

"How weak." One of the figures said.

"Yes, very." Another agreed.

"She was supposed to have been a top inventor in holder type magic, but I guess that wasn't enough." The first said

"It's no matter she was just a lesser agent. Besides now that one of the eight Asteria Nyx is in the forest, we shouldn't have a problem." The third figure spoke.

"Nightwalker? Well he is a strange one, but these people are Fairy Tail." The first said again.

"Perhaps, but the only two out there worth a fuss is Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragonel." The third said.

"Hmmm, Erza has survived many opponents. We may have to deal with her ourselves." The second one said.

End of Chapter 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Fortune of the Fortune Teller

**Note- This is the second in my two for one chapter day. I would like to have some suggestions from reviews out there, and I hope to have another chapter up tonight. (Probably tomato though)**.

Cana was panting hard. The man known as Nightwalker hardly had a spec dirt on him.

"Come on, come on. You'll have to do better then that if you want me to not put your friends into a permanent sleep."

Cana was throwing what she could at him, but he kept over powering her.

"Heaven, Reverse Death, Mountain: Summoned Lightning!"

Green bolts of lightning flew out of her magic seal and went at Nightwalker..

"Yawn."

Nightwalker put his hand up and his magic seal appeared and a purple bird made of magical energy pierced through the lightning, cutting them into pieces before slicing Cana's right arm. She winced at the pain and gave an angry, but worried look. If the man was beyond her ability to beat, and she knew that he was, then she and her friends would die. Cana took a quick glance to her left where Levy and Lucy were sound asleep, completely unaware of the one sided battle that held their lives in the outcome. Nightwalker was clearly not trying and was most likely about to finish her off. Cana pushed that thought away as quickly as possible, that kind of thinking would only hinder her.

"The King of Swords!"

A formally dressed man appeared with a tilted crown. He raised his hand and twelve swords appear around him and are launched at Nightwalker, but he raised his hand up and his magic seal appeared, this time releasing several birds that pierced the iron to dust and tearing the man to pieces. Cana quickly closed the distance and swung a hard right at Nightwalker. He ducked and put his hand on her stomach and a purple raven came out behind her back and she coughed up blood, but there was no tear in her skin. She fell to the ground as Nightwalker stood up.

"Well, that went exactly the way I thought it would." Nightwalker said nonchalantly "Now I guess I'll start cutting your friends up over there. Oh no don't get up I know my way."

Nightwalker walked over to Levy and Lucy as Cana looked from the ground. She fought with herself and started to stand on shaking legs. Breathing hard she expertly threw three cards at Nightwalker. He easily evaded them, but Cana used magic to turn them so that they were facing his back.

"Lightning, Reverse Towers, Lovers: Jolt of Fate!"

Several bolts of yellow lightning came out of the magic seal in front of the cards and after a quick turn they all went after Nightwalker. He looked surprised for a moment before jumping forward, and with a subtle spin that left an after image which the lightning hit. Even as he landed he could see Cana ready for another attack. She wielded three more cards in her hands and they glowed with magic.

"Priestess, Reverse World, Heaven: Radiance Burst!"

From the seal in front of her a blindingly white beam shot at Nightwalker. He got a serious look in his eyes before his magic seal appeared and a giant raven appeared. When the beam hit the magic bird both exploded. A giant cloud of dust covered the field.

"The Magician!"

Nightwalker couldn't see through the dust, but was able to narrowly dodge lightning someone shot at him. The dust settled and he could see a man with long black robes wield a short, jeweled cane. He barely had a moment to move when a blast of fire came at him. Nightwalker rolled to the left and quickly stood up.

"Scream of Art!"

Several small raven came out of his magic seal and went after the magician and Cana. A wave of fire came out of the magicians wand and even though it hit the birds they weren't effected. The flock just kept going at high speeds and sliced up the magician and cut Cana a few times. She fell to her knees before slowly rising back up.

"Well that was better then I thought you'd do and it was a nice warm up. Now, are you ready to get serious?"

Nightwalker gave a brief yawn, and fired a bird at her. She dove to her left, narrowly avoiding it. She panted a little and then stood up. She only needed to hold out until someone else came and backed her up, Cana thought to herself. Yeah that's it Lucy said that others were here and that they could come and back her up. She just needed to by time.

"Oh, I get it now." Nightwalker hit his open palm with his fist and had a look of realization on his face. "You're hoping that someone would come and rescue you right? I can tell from your magic that you're not much of fighter, but let me just set you straight. There is NO ONE within a 5 mile radius of this area. There is NO ONE to come here and save you. So I guess you can give up now."

Cana's face was strucken with shock and she wasn't sure but she may have been crying. Unable to feel anything now that she knew she was alone, and that this man was going to take her life and then her friends. She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't die. Cana took a long breath and confidence filled her eyes.

"Wow, looks like someone found their fighting spirit."

Cana experetly threw sevearal cards into a triangle around Nightwalker.

"Sun, Moon, Star...!"

The cards around the man started to glow brightly and formed a triangular field around Nightwalker. Cana wielded another card and threw it at Nightwalker's chest.

"... Judgment: Celestial Impact!"

As the card touched the field a beam of white light filled the area Nightwalker was in. Nightwalker let out a cry and the white light narrowed until it was solely on him. A wave went through the beam coming down from above and when it hit the ground an explosion erupted, but was contained by the field around the area, but dust filled the inside and Cana could see a deep indention in the land.

Cana was breathing hard when the dust setteled and the field went away. She walked over to inspect the remains. She leaned in and was struck in the face by a violet colored bird. She stumbled back and fell on the ground.

"It's about time you got serious. I must say that I didn't expect that kind of power from you, it's very nice surprise. Though you're 'Card Magic' isn't much of a threat to my Shade Magic."

"Shade...Magic... Like Jose!" Cana exclaimed

"Oh please. That freak liked to mess with ghosts and was about pain and just some disturbing stuff. I on the other hand form these beautiful ravens. My magic is wonderful is it not?

Cana just stared at him. Nightwalker held his hands up at shoulder height and his magic seal formed over both hands. Several hoards of midnight colored birds came up and they numbered into the 100's.

"Swarm of Midnight"

The birds flew around Cana in circles and one by one they rammed into her. Each hit gave her intense pain, but no breaks in the skin. Every hit made all her nerves explode in agony. After a few hits she fell to the ground and a few more after that Nightwalker called off the swarm. Cana was slowly losing consciousness when she heard Nightwalker and some other man talking.

"Nicholas we need to move. We're almost ready." The new man said

"Let's kill them first." Nightwalker/Nicholas sounded almost to happy about the thought.

"You would kill a sleeping opponent? Leave them they aren't important."

She heard the two turn and run away to wherever it was they needed to go. A short minute after, Levy and Lucy moan a little and wake up. Cana turned her head and saw them rush over to her, but couldn't make out what they were saying. All she knew is that sleep is what she desperatly needed and let the blissfulness take her over.

End of Chapter 6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Magnetics

**Note- K well I hoped everyone liked the last fight. Now to move on to the rest of the story**

Though Gajeel had given up trying to find the raven haired lady he continued to walk through the forest in search of his posse.

"I run off for five minutes and they go and get lost."

In truth he actually like the forest. It was nice, calm, and he liked how it was always daylight on the inside. The only thing that made him want to get the hell out was the awful stench that seemed to be coming from everywhere. It was so bad he could practically taste it and it tasted bad, like rotten fruit. He had ran into a few beasts that inhabited this place, but none where a match for him, but he was worried about what they might do to Levy.

Gajeel got a stern face before lying to himself that he didn't care. That's when he heard the explosion. It wasn't to far off, but he couldn't really make out anything other then a white light. He started to run in that direction to investigate, but was interrupted by a stone wall that suddenly appeared.

"Hey what gives!" Gajeel shouted out looking around for the maker.

"It really isn't fair. I'm way stronger then Nicholas, but he gets to be apart of the ceremony. I mean it was my idea to use the magnetic force in that location to get a better median, but whatever if I have to come out and deal with the trash then I guess I'll come out and deal with the trash."

A man smartly dressed in a white suit came out followed by a slightly bigger gray haired man.

"You!" Gajeel pointed a finger at the bigger man. "You're from that town. You fought Levy!"

"That's what the girls' name was. All this time I've been calling her "that super weak girl from the square"." The bigger man said with a shrug.

Gajeel crossed his arms across his chest before speaking.

"Heee, the way I remember it she sent you flying through the air."

"HEY! That was one lucky shot, and I know that I almost had her beat."

"Almost isn't actually doing it."

"Would you two please shut up." The blond man finally speaking.

"Oh and you. Who are you?" Gajeel asked

"Metalo. The 5th member of Astria Nyx and the head of maker magic development."

Gajeel took a better look at the blond man whose hair was sleeked back. His suit had a white button down shirt, jacket, and pants. In addition it had a silver tie with a shade a bit darker for his vest. He wore rectangle glasses that covered his sharp gray eyes and had a scar that ran along his right jaw bone.

"So I take it you use maker magic?" Gajeel asked sizing up the two.

"Oh not just your everyday maker magic, I can use several different kinds as well as a few other things."

"Then lets see whatcha' got! Sword of the Iron Dragon!"

Gajeel lunged at Metalo, but kept his eye on the man Charmcaster had called Stone. Metalo did nothing more then look up at him when Gajeel was sent flying back.

"Well it seems pointless to have told you of my maker magic abilities now."

"What are you talking about? And what the hell was that!" Gajeel said as he pushed himself out of the tree he was smashed into.

"Well my real magic is Magnetic Magic. I can magnetically control metals."

Gajeel eyes expanded with realization.

"And I use all metal attacks."

"It seems that this is a waste of time. Such an easy battle it's almost..."

Metalo was cut short when Gajeel landed a powerful punch across his face.

"Ha! I don't need metal to kick your ass!"

"You unruly delinquent. How dare you strike an elder." He touched the side of his face "Stone take care of this."

Stone nodded his head.

"Stone Make: Lance"

Several lances came at Gajeel who evaded and punched them to dodge.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

Gajeel sent out a roar with shards of metal at Stone who didn't even budge. The metal in the attack stopped spinning and instead turned and stabbed Gajeel.

"What!" Gajeel turned and saw Metalo leaning against a tree. "I thought you left."

"Oh you poor puerile. I'm not going to fight you, but what kind of comrade would I be if I just let you senselessly beat on Stone?"

"Great the first dark guild with a heart."

"Oh your comments they amuse me so. Unfortunately though I think my subordinate, Stone, here would like to kill you so if you could be a dear and just stand right there."

Gajeel focused on Stone again who had already formed a rock fist around his own and swung at Gajeel. He ducked and gave Stone an uppercut making him stumble back.

"Stone Make: Cannon"

A cannon made of stone formed in Stone's hands. He took aim and fired shot after shot of stone bullets at Gajeel, who did his best just to dodge. He managed to take some cover behind a boulder, and think for a second.

"Don't think that hiding will help. Stone Make: Groundhog"

Though Gajeel couldn't see him make it he was sure that a small rodent made of stone was just formed, and he could hear it penetrate the ground. A few moments later it comes up like a bullet into Gajeel's chest. Gajeel doesn't move and instead embraces the pain. He smashed the groundhog with one fist, but didn't get a chance to rest with more and more flooding out of the hole the first one made. Gajeel kept swatting at them, but they kept attacking. He eventually had to jump and get out of there, but the second he did he was bombarded by a mixture of lances and bees, both made of stone. Gajeel collapsed to the ground, with groundhogs on his tail and two men who were in the best position to kill him.

* * *

The three figures are again looking into the lacrama to see Gajeel's battle.

"Who else is out on guard duty?" The first figure asked.

"Other then Metalo, we have Gem, and Vulcan." The third answered.

"Good, they should be able to delay them. How's the progress on the ritual?" The second asked.

"Nightwalker, Hex, Demetra, and Draco are making preperations." The first said.

"What about Aresenal?" The third asked.

"Who knows with him. He's always sneaking out somewhere, but it doesn't matter because everything is almost set." The second said.

"Finally, Fallen Nemesis's has laid low, but now when were finished we will rule the world!" The first said and they all grinned.

* * *

Gajeel took a look at both of them, not sure who to go after first. He couldn't use any of his attacks and the two were to strong to attack with bare fists. He had been in tough, nearly impossible fights before, but none that were so one-sided before. For once in his life Gajeel hoped that someone, anyone would come and back him up.

There was a brief rustling in the brush and out popped...

End of Chapter 7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Note- Yea a cliff hanger. I wasn't to sure if I wanted it, but I figure why not? Build the suspense.**


	8. The Knights Maker

Chapter 8: The Knights Maker

Erza had patience that could stand the test of time, hwever walking around aimlessly was slowly, but surely peeling away her layers of paitence. She let lose a quick rageful punch, and a once mighty oak fell.

"Damn that Natsu."

She was starting to think of the things she would do to him when she caught up to him, when an explosion of white light came down from the distance. Figuring it was a place to go to investigate Erza runs off in that direction, but was stoped by a dagger being thrown in front of her. She took a step back.

"Who is there." She called out to the trees.

"Erza Scarelt. The master of the Knight. Titania. You have all these titles. It's funny."

A man with wild orange hair walked out in a pair of dirty overalls and a black shirt walked out doing a slight clap for Erza.

"You, who are you?" Erza asked in her normal straightforward way.

"That really hurts. You should know me by heart. After all it's thanks to me that you're anything anyway." The man gave Erza an angry look.

Disregarding what the man said Erza repeated the question.

"So right to the point. Well I go by Vulcan and I'm the 7th member of Astria Nyx. I create armors and weapons and practically made re-quip magic what it is today. Have you ever considered who made that armor you have, or those swords? They didn't just fall from the sky. No, someone had to work thier ass off to make them what they are. To add those abilities wasn't any easier either."

"My... armor." Erza stumbled as she was to shoked by the answer.

"Yes, I got sick of no recognition so after some practice I mastered the re-quip technique as well as make my own assortment of armous and weapons that are stonger then yours."

"I do not have time for you. I'm in a hurry."

"Wait don't you know what were doing? I thought that that's why Fairy Tail came here."

"No, we got lost and... what are you doing here?"

"Well seeing how I'll kill you I guess you should know that we will use the artifacts we've gathered to summon demons stronger then Lullaby and Deloria combined. Zeref had sealed away most of them, but with the ritual we're setting up we'll control them all as they rampage throughout the lands!"

Erza looked surprised at the news that stronger demons could be summoned, but then returned to her normal stare of anger.

"I do have time for you then."

Erza transformed into her Black Wing Armor and took a fighting stance.

"Huh, I figured that would be your first armor choice considering it's just me, but I have my own to beat it."

He transformed into armor that was bulky and had a light brown color to it. It covered all but his face and came with a halbred with a blade at both ends.

"I call this Atlas Armor. It is the most durible armor I have ever created. Far more sturdy then the cheap Adamantine Armor you have."

Erza squinted her eyes at the comment and dashed at Vulcan, who didn't move. She slashed at him and stood on the other side. She turned around confident that she cut through, but instead her blade shattered.

"See what'd I tell you?"

In one swift movement he spun around and swung his halbred at Erza.

"The armor is very easy to move in too."

Erza quickly transformed into her Pergatory Armor and strongly held it's blade. She lunged forward and swiped at the armor again. This time a crack did appear and Erza quickkly turned on her heels and slashed again breaking open the stomach area of the armor. Vulcan jumped back covering the opening wit his hand..

"Well I did make that to be a powerful armor." Vulcan said as he threw his halbred at Erza.

She easily swatted it away, but was surprised by the skin gripping black armor with plating on the chest, back, arms, and legs with twin sai's that Vulcan was charging at her with. She swung her sword, but with speed faster then a heartbeat Vulcan evaded and moved into striking distance. He made several quick stabbing movements which cut up the middle part of her armor, and blood driped from the cuts. Erza cringed at the pain and jumped back while transforming into her Flight Armor.

"Oh a test of speed now." Vulcan said amused.

The two charged at each other and sparks flew as her sword and his sais clashed. They were both evenly matched until the broke apart and stared each other down.

"Well, it looks like were both well equiped with speed, but there's something I know that you don't." Vulcan said with a sly smile.

"What's that?"

"That this is the heavy form of this armor."

After that sentence the plating dropped off, and his speed increased to the point where he was nothing more then a blur. Erza was taken back and could barely manage to fend off half of his attacks. Vulcan broke off and Erza was covered with bleeding cuts.

"Had enough?"

Erza glared at him and transformed into her Heavens Wheel Armor.

"That is no where near fast enough to touch me."

Erza ignored him and summoned out several spun them at Vulcan. He grinned and easily avoided the blades as he went at Erza. He was about to swipe his sais when about 30 swords appeared around her like a spiked shell. Vulcan saw them come up, but was moving to fast to dodge and ended up getting sliced across his arms. Before he could move Erza quickly moved in a attacked with Trinity Shot leaving serious wonds on him. Vulcan jumped back and transformed into the simple light blue armor that covered all but his forearm and equiped him with metal gloves and he wielded a simple sword.

"This is my Nemisis Sword and Muse Armor. It really is quite the combination..."

Erza cut his sentence short by sending three swords flying at him. He swung his sword at the swords and when they touched the three swords immediatly flipped around and went back at Erza, blade first.

"As I was saying. My sword will reflect any attack sent at it, and my armor is already healing the wonds you cut in me."

Erza's eyes widened, but the quickly transformed into her Robe of Yuen. She swung her halbred at him and he parried it, but the balde didn't flip around. Vulcan jumped back with eyes of realization.

"Now I remember. I was dying to remember what the robe did and it can't be reflected. Very clever, but now that my wounds are healed I can..." Vulcan transformed into armor that has a red chest, leg, and forearm plating. It also had an orange scarf that draped behind his head and orange designs on the plating. Finnally he had a black staff with decorative ends that had a big hole in its' top. "use my Helios Megistus Armor."

He spun his staff and flames flew at Erza. She quickly transformed into her Flame Empress Armor and dodged them. She felt a slight singe and could tell that the flames probably riviled the suns. Vulcan jumped into the air and flames came out of his knee high red, metal, boots and he flew in the air. He quickly manuvered his staff under his arm and shot balls of fire from the end of it. Erza dodged them, but they left black spots on the ground where she was sure nothing would grow for several years. She slashed her sword and a wave of flame went at Vulcan who actually pushed his chest out and took the attack in all.

"Well I wish I had some marshmellows to roast in that weak campfire. I do love smores."

Erza glared at him and rushed him with her sword in front of her. Vulcan manuvers his staff and collides head on with her blade. He grins and almost faster then Erza could see he parried her sword and the open end of the staff was facing her.

"Arrow of Apollo!" Vulcan screamed smiling like a shark.

An intense white flame shot at Erza and it was shaped like an arrow. She moved her sword to block her stomach, but the arrow easily pierced both and she coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"This is the best you, Titania, can do?" Vulcan said shaking her head. "That is very sad."

Erza grittited her teeth and furiously stood up and in that motion transformed into her Morning Star Armor and struck lightning fast with her sabers striking into Vulcans chest. He jumped back and transformed into his Muse Armor, but before he could attack with his Nemisis sword Erza closes the distance and with the edge of her sabers less then an inch from his chest she fired off Photon Slicer. An outrageously powerful blast hit Vulcan close up. When the blast dispersed Vulcan's pale, shocked face was motionless in his destroyed armor and he colapsed to the ground, returned into her Heart Kreuz Armor before sitting next to a tree trying not to move her severly burned body.

The Lacrama showed Erza sitting on the ground. All three onlookers were angry beyond words.

"We lost our head armor maker." The second finally managed to say.

"With Charmcaster gone as well we are severly lacking in the holder magic department." The first said.

"We have bigger issues at hand. Erza scarlet is a live and has slain one of the Astria Nyx. The rule is clear on any outside member who kills an Astria Nyx member." The third said.

All three nodded in agreement.

"Send the order that all Fallen Nemisis members are to kill Erza Scarlet on sight." The first said out loud as a shady figure in the back scurried out.

End of Chapter 8 


	9. Wendy VS Gajeel

**Note- I didn't really plan out to much the middle part, but I like how this, the last chapter, and the next few are/will turn out. If anyone has suggestions though then I'm open for it. Hope you'll all like it.**

Out popped... Wendy!

She was a bit confused and dazed, but quickly regained herself.

"Wendy... What are you doing here?" Gajeel asked laying on the ground.

"Oh, um... I was following you all and got lost in here with you." She had her head down and was darting her eyes around in a shy way.

"Get out of here these guys are to strong."

Wendy was surprised to hear Gajeel say something so strange for him, but then looked over and saw the two men looking back at her. After a quick reasoning in her head she put on her fighting face and stood firm.

"I take it from the two of you knowing each that you, new girl, are from Fairy Tail."

Wendy slowly nodded her head.

"Well then Stone you can take care of that too." Metalo said nonchalantly.

"Stone Make: Lance!"

Several stone lances went at Wendy who dove to the right to dodge.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

A hurricane like blast came out of Wendy's mouth and struck Stone sending him flying back into a tree and knocking him unconscious. Wendy panted a bit being a bit exhausted from the blast.

"Well that was just sorry. Stone your performance has been less then outstanding. In fact your skills as using Maker Magic were exceptionally low, and your ability to fight is almost nonexistent. The fact I have let you serve under me this past week must of been one lapse of judgment that I shall never let happen again."

As he finisehd the sentence he formed a quick hand position and a wooden spear formed and he stabbed it into his chest, twisting it a bit. Wendy stood in utter shock at the horific sceane in front of her.

"Wendy be careful Metalo is the real threat." Gajeel warned.

"Oh, well you don't expect me to fight a young lady do you? No, I have a much more satisfying idea in mind.' Metalo smugly said.

All of a sudden Gajeel couldn't move his body. He stood up against his will and ran in front of Metalo ready to fight Wendy.

"What! What's going on?" Gajeel asked, apparently having control over his voice at least.

"Did you forget that I control metals you twit? You being the metal dragon slayer has an abundance of metal in you and I choose now to use this to the sweetest advantage."

Metalo let a quick, maniacal laugh leak out before having Gajeel swing a punch at Wendy. She ducked and rolled to the left avoiding Gajeel and putting some distance up.

"Gajeel try to fight it." Wendy yelled.

"I'm trying." Gajeel yelled back at her.

He was honestly pushing himself as hard as he could to control his body, but Metalo's grip was to strong.

"Now what were some of those fancy moves you did before?" Metalo asked coyly.

Before Gajeel could yell at Metalo his arm turned into a metal sword and he swung it, unwittingly, at Wendy.

"Fast wind that run the heaven... BANIA!"

An orb of magic formed around Wendy and she moved with incredible speed which dodged the sword. She went after Metalo with her enhanced speed raising a fst to strike.

"Ice Make: Floor"

With Gray's hand pose the ground became covered in ice and Wendy instantly slipped and fell on her butt with an "oomph". No more then a second later Gajeel came at her with his sword, the chain on it was now spinning, and jabbed it down at her. With skill, speed, and a bit of luck Wendy pushed off the iced ground and evaded the swing.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

Another blast went at Gajeel, but she made it large enough to also hit Metalo too.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

Gajeel released a blast in counter to Wendy's and the two canceled out each other in a blast sending all three of them flying back. Wendy slowly got up and her back was in pain. She saw that Gajeel was slowly getting up, but was being controlled by Metalo, who was also on his was clearly very injured, but Metalo flung him at Wendy and she narrowly dodged. Still equipped with Vernier she closed in on Metalo.

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARM!"

She landed a right fist into Metalo's side and he went tumbling. He rolls out into a crouch and with a flick of his arm he literally threw Gajeel at Wendy. She dove forward avoiding him and Gajeel hit a stone and a crack followed by some blood appeared in it. She looked back at Metalo and he put his interlocked hands in front of him.

"Flame Make: Falcons!"

From his magic seal several birds made of flame came out and soared into the air before coming at high speeds at Wendy.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

She shot another blast, but less powerful then the first two, and blew away the birds. She panted heavily having used her roar three times, nearly consecutively.

"Looks like your running low on dynamism young girl." Metalo said, putting emphasis in his words to show that he had an ample amount of power left.

Metalo formed a quick hand position and launched a stone fist at her. Wendy couldn't get out of the way in time.

"Power of the stout arms that tear heaven...ARM!"

She swung her own fist at the stone fist coming at her. The two collided and exploded. She fell back a bit, but with shaking legs stood up and charged at Metalo ready to swing her fist again. He easily evaded the fists, only slightly moving. He ducked down and landed an open palm into her stomach. She tumbled back and coughed up a bit of blood.

"Wow, for a dragon slayer you're pretty weak. Who taught you dragon slayer magic? The dragon of cotton? This is just sad and you may not even be worth capturing." Metalo said as he readjusted his glasses.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Sky Goddess: Sky God's Breath!"

Wendy opened her mouth and very quickly a small spiral shaped ball formed and grew to the size of her fist. She blew on it and it immediately erupted with gale force winds that all focused on Metalo. He was thrown into a tree and was pushing with all his might to not go all the way threw it. Seconds later the winds narrowed onto him and started to spin in a more drill-like way, piercing his stomach. He coughed up blood as more and more cuts were lacing his closed her mouth and after a bit of dazed swaying collapsed on the ground. Metalo reached out of the well indented tree and pulled himself out. His suit was in ruins and he was bleeding from almost every spot on every limb. He had a deranged face with a crazy smile.

"You... you are coming with me." He said with heavy breathing. "Such raw power. Dragon Slayer's have such great, untamed, power. This will lead to excellent experiments."

He constructed a wooden basket that was the length of her body and threw her in it. He then had Gajeel, unconscious, float threw the air with the basket as he limped back through the forest.

End of Chapter 9 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Cornered Faries

**Note- Sorry about the long no activity, but I've been busy. I do plan on keeping this story alive, so keep looking for it. I hope that you all understand.  
**

"Dammit!" Natsu shouted as he stomped through the dense jungle-scape. "I can't believe that everyone got lost!" He started to use hand jesters to emphasis his distress. "I know a shortcut, but with everyone all separated it's taking longer then it would have!"

He kept stomping around shooting flames from his mouth that made even the big creatures turn away.

"I can't even find anyone. This damn forest smells like hell!"

He turned, as he heard a noise, to the left and was ran into by...

* * *

"NATSU! Where are you!" A blue cat yelled.

"WENDY! WENDY!" A white cat yelled.

Happy, Charlie, and Pantherlily were all walking together through the forest having been separated from the respective partners and and they were all starting to get on each others nerves.

"Will you two stop shouting! You're only annoying the wildlife."

"But... Natsu..." Happy paused, sobbing, as he spoke.

"We'll find him and Wendy too. We just need to keep walking. We're bound to run into them."

Pantherlily turned and took the lead through the forest.

"Well, I don't appreciate being grouped together with the male cat." Charlie said with her head held high, bringing up the rear of the three.

Pantherlily rolled his black eyes and kept walking when he stopped in such a hurry that Happy bumped into him.

"What is it..." Happy started to ask, but Pantherlily put his tiny cat paw up to hush him.

His eyes narrowed into the distance and out walked a beat up man in a torn white suit. Shortly after he walked through the brush two figures followed him. The three exceeds let out a shocked gasp, seeing that Wendy and Gajeel were beaten and unconscious. The man turned his head and his blond hair flicked to the side. Pantherlily quickly changed to his "Battle Form" and swings a punch at the stranger. The man didn't move or even blink when Pantherlily's punch stopped inches from his face before being flung back past Charlie and Happy. Happy turned and yelled at Pantherlily while Charlie used Area and flew to Wendy.

"What interesting felines we have here." The man calmly said as if he was unaware that he was badly injured.

Charlie's face was flooded with tears and she flew to Wendy's side. The man swiftly put a hand on her head and in the same second Charlie fell onto Wendy, unconscious. Happy started to fly at the man in anger when he was brushed aside as Pantherlily came charging back wielding a thick tree like a sword. The man flicked his wrist and Pantherlily unexpectedly flew forward twords him and before he could react the blond mans hand was on his head and Pantherlily went unconscious. He returned to his tiny cat form and the man in the white suit tossed him into the wooden basket that held Wendy. Happy was stunned in shock that the one man in front of him beat two dragon slayers along with two exceeds. The man placed his narrow, confident glare on Happy through his glasses. The next few moments ended fast with the man rendering Happy unconscious the same way he did the other two.

* * *

Erza tightly gripped her side as she stumbled through the brush. She managed to bandage the wound a little, but she needed to find either Wendy or a clinic or she might not make it. Unkown to her she was being watched from a distance by a slightly eccentric person.

Looking into a thin piece of a crystal the man saw a wounded Erza ripe for the killing. He licked his light green lips and shook his head which didn't mess up a lilac hair on his head. He tightly gripped the hexagonal crystal and through it like a shuriken at Erza. He spun through the air cutting through the draping vines and closed in on the back of Erza's neck. In a quick, experienced slash of her sword Erza fiercely shattered the crystal and scanned the area with her keen eyes.

The man's pointed, indigo eyes grew sharper as his mouth turned into a frown. He stood up on the thick branch he was crouch on, ruffling his velvet, purple jacket with a thin trim. He jumped down a landed softly on the ground with his hands in his tight black pant.

"Crystal Bullet!"

A very feminine seal appeared and a jagged, torpedo shaped crystal came out and spun with power towards Erza. Hearing it before seeing it, Erza requips into her Purgatory Armor and collides head on with the crystal's tip with her swords tip. The lilac crystal shatters and Erza transforms into her Flight Armor before taking off away from the direction the crystal came.

She was angry with herself for leaving the battle, but couldn't clearly fight in her condition. She kept dashing along until she ran into Natsu. The two tumbled on top of each other and landed in a very sexual position. Natsu took notice of this first and turned bright red before Erza blushed as well and hit him upside the head. She stood up and yelled at Natsu about him getting them lost. After rolling his eyes when Erza wasn't looking he noticed her wound and quickly questioned her about it. She told him about her battle and how something very wrong was going on here and ended with her being attacked by crystals. She turned quickly in the direction she came from, and saw several crystal discs come flying at her.

* * *

Levy and Lucy were under each one of Cana's arms, carrying her. She was barely awake and was limping along with them. Her battle with Nightwalker had badly damaged her and she used up a lot of magical power in those consecutive attacks. Levy and Lucy were talking to her, trying to make her feel better, but she couldn't feel worse. She had given it all she could in that fight and she still lost. If it wasn't for the luck of that second stranger then they would all be dead. Cana couldn't look her friends in the eye. She let them down, even if they didn't know it. The three ended up at a ruined shrine, similar to the one before only this one was bigger. They walked through it and even though it was covered in overgrowth and was broken down to a sad structure it still had a historical charm to it. As they walked across the dark, but smooth stone floor it suddenly gave way under them. None of them were in a position to do anything and the three fell into the blackness.

They slammed into a similar stone floor. Looking up, Levy noticed that they hadn't fallen as far as it seemed and the impact would more likely give some small bruises then break any bones. Looking around Levy saw that Cana had gone back to an unconscious state and that they were in a pit with no apparent exit, but up. The walls were like the stone floor, but with a burgundy red design all over them.

A small opening appeared in the wall and the raven haired lady from before walked in and the opening closed behind her. She seemed different, more together now.

"Yes, you came in just as I planned. Even a bit early, but I did give you extra time considering your "weight" issue.' She said the last words while looking at Cana.

Levy noticed that she was now wearing a necklace over her white dress. It hung from a thick, brown string and was made of stone. It had a bell shape with a strange glyph carved in it.

"Nightwalker is always such a brute. Always doing what he wanted; when he wanted too. He messed up my schedule more times then I can count and I swear it's the reason he got demoted." She was lost in thought looking away as she held her chin. With a shake of her head she came back to reality and took a serious pose. "Doctrine of the Alpha Rune: Closure"

The strange glyph on her necklace glowed a dark pink and the walls were covered in symbols of the same color.

"Runes!" Levy announced, immediately recognizing the symbols.

"Yes, Levy McGarden. I, Hex, am skilled in rune magic. Using the Alpha Rune here on my neck it allows me to set up powerful traps very, very fast. And no don't make the mistake of thinking that Freed and I write with the same style. This glyph gives me access to an en even more ancient language I guarantee you that it'll take several years to even figure out even the basics of this language." She grinned.

"How do you know my name?" Levy asked, trying to figure a way out of the situation.

"Well after our encounter I researched you, Cana Alberona, and your friend Gajeel Redfox. I wasn't expecting _the_ Lucy Heartfillia to show up, but who doesn't know "Lucky Lucy of the Heartfillia's?"

Lucy cringed at the use of her old nickname and stood up.

"Gate of the Maiden! Open!" Lucy said as she swiped her the gold key.

A few quite seconds went past, but no Virgo or any spirit appeared.

"I think you're doing it wrong?" Hex said mockingly.

Lucy called the phrase and swiped the key a few more times, but still no spirit appeared.

"Well since it's clear you aren't going to catch on, I guess I'll tell you. When I first came in here I used my Alpha Rune to close off this space from everything else. Nothing is getting in or out of here. At least not until I kill you three."

Lucy had a shocked expression and the hand her key was in was shaking. Levy looked up at the hole they fell threw and saw that it was covered with dark pink runes and she couldn't see beyond them.

"This whole space is sealed off?" Levy asked still looking around.

"Oh for the love of... YES! With all this talking I'm falling behind schedule. I'll just have to finish this in a hurry. Doctrine of the Alpha Rune: Statute Number Five!"

The runes in the room glowed, but nothing else seemed to happen.

"Now, Ancient Script: Blaze"

A word in an ancient language appeared in front of Hex in a searing white flame. It radiated flames at the three wizards and even at a distance the hear was unbearable.

"Solid Script: Water"

The word water appeared in front of Levy written with bubble letters in an ocean blue color. The water and fire collided and extinguished each other in a field of steam.

"Well now; Levy with your personality are you sure you want to fight number 4 of Asteria Nyx?"

Levy took survey of her friends and with Cana knocked out and Lucy down to her whip that she now held somewhat firmly in her hands, the majority of this battle rested on her shoulders. She was unsure if she could, but she would have to take on Hex.

End of Chapter 10 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. A Rare Gem

Chapter 11: A Rare Gem

Erza slashed her sword while gripping her side. A crystal disk shattered and a few more were sent out from the shadows to replace it. Natsu was doing a combination of dodging and punching to destroy the seemingly endless onslaught of lilac colored crystal disks coming from all directions.

"Where are they all coming from!" Nastu yelled as one managed to scrape his arm.

Erza deflects one with her blade and with trained quickness throw it into the dense forest. The disks stop coming at them for a moment and both stared at where the sword had gone. A very flamboyant man emerged with Erza's sword in hand and a rip in his otherwise flawless jacket. He playfully swung it with a grin before it slowly became encased in crystal and shattered. Erza looked at the shattered remains of her blade and was surprised at what just happened.

"You like the beauty of my crystals?" The man had a bit of arrogance in every word he said.

"Who the hell are you!" Natsu yelled.

Sharp eyes shot daggers at Natsu.

"So you think that it's polite to yell and point at people? Classless barbarian." The man said with a flick of his head.

"Why you..." Natsu started.

"Natsu, wait." Erza quickly interrupted, not taking her analyzing eyes of the man.

"I'll go ahead and answer your question anyway barbarian. It is only polite to do such a thing when in the presence of a lady." He gave a sexy glance to Erza

"I am Raluze Posatin. I'm also known as Gem and the fifth Astria Nyx. I was given the very ugly task of guarding the perimeter, but it seems that with a gorgeous and high class lady walking around it was worth it."

"I think that's pretty funny. Do you always try to kill those who are beautiful?" Erza said with a mocking tone.

Raluze's eyes narrowed and darkened.

"Always." He said with an evil voice.

The mood became tense as each one waited for the other to make the first move and trigger the start of the battle.

"AHHH! I'm sick of this!" Natsu yelled as he charged and Gem with a flaming fist. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

Gem crossed his arms over each other with the palms in and the fingers pointed straight ahead.

"Crystal Encasement"

His feminine seal appeared, but far bigger. A large of slab of crystal came up as Natsu collided with it and in seconds he was blown back and encased in crystal, frozen in the last moment.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed

"I have no time for the ugly and barbaric. This is a fight between you and I, Erza Scarlet. Anything a threat to my beauty will be killed by me." His arrogance and charm disappeared from his voice. Now he had a more commanding and darker tone.

Erza quickly requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacked his two swords. Raluze evaded and in a brief opening punched a harden crystal fist into Erza's chest. She hopped back a bit. The pain was intense even though it wasn't to strong. Her other wound was still causing issues.

"Nice maker magic. I've never seen that element before." Erza says, trying to buy time.

'Oh it's not maker magic. I have successfully combined several elements through the use of some Lost Magic and have created a completely new elemental magic. It's fused with other element's properties and I'm the only one who can use it." Gem said very proud in himself.

Erza quickly darted forward, taking advantage of him momentarily dropping his guard.

"Trinity Sword"

She slashed him in a delta formation. Leaving a triangle on his lime green shirt. He winced in extreme pain before putting his hand out and several crystal needles shot at Erza. She jumped back and dodged. In the next few seconds Gem was on his feet with crystal coating his wounds. He was already grinning.

"Like I said I have combined my crystals with other elements. I have encased the super heat of fire, but without the pain so I can apply it to my skin to sterilize the wound. I also gave it the healing ability of water to speed up recovery. You would have noticed if you had bothered being hit by the crystal. The barbarian did, but I suspect that Salamander wouldn't notice a little heat."

Erza stood and watched his wound close up rather fast. She threw several swords at him and he acrobatically dodged them. She threw one right at his face. Gem ducked and in that same moment Erza flipped the sword with another and the point went flying at the back of Gem's neck. It hit, but instead of a death the sword just floated there with the tip a few centimeters from his neck. Crystal crawled up on it and shattered the blade.

"I won't be cut anymore Erza. I have coated my body in crystal. Utilizing the lightness of wind, and the hardness of metal and earth I have created the perfect armor!"

"Many have said that. Many have been cut to pieces." Erza said confidently.

Erza lunged at Gem with her two swords. Raluze deflected them with his hand coated in crystal.

* * *

"Solid Script: Blizzard!"

Snow colored script appeared and from it erupted freezing winds and ice.

"Ancient Script: Blaze!"

Strangled symbols appeared in an intense fire. The ice and wind were destroyed due to the heat.

"Solid Script: Torrent"

The word appeared in a deep blue color and the humidity in the room soared. It was in italics and the lettering was skinny. A twisting body of water came out from it and extinguished the flaming word. Levy was panting hard. Cana was unconscious on the ground and Lucy was slumped against the back wall, unconscious.

"Give it up. You'll die if you keep doing this. Your almost out of magical power." Hex said

"I've got enough to beat you." Levy yelled back at her, trying to put strength in her voice.

"No, you don't. It's a fact. Earlier I set up Statute Number Five. What it does is drain the magical energy of anyone who uses magic in a set space. I, of course, am immune to the effects since I'm the one who activated it but you aren't. You must be feeling much weaker then when you fell in here."

Hex maid slow strides towards Levy.

"You probably can barely move."

With the back of her hand Hex hit Levy across the room.

* * *

Gray and Juvia were walking through the Forest again having regained their strength. Gray had insisted that they destroy Charmcasters bracelets and they did. Going through the woods again was still hard and long. They passes several trees and beasts that all looked the same after a while. They came the ruins of some big structure. They examined the ruins as they walked through, opening wondering what it was. While walking through the center of the ruins Juvia stepped on something an immediately stopped. She looked down.

"Gray-sama" She said with seriousness

Gray looked down as well and saw Lucy and Cana on the ground and Levy fighting someone. He tilted his head wondering why he and Juvia weren't falling, even though there was nothing under them. Levy and the other woman attacked each other and when they collided the blast sent derbies up at him. He jumped back, but when the rocks came up they stopped as pink symbols appeared and completely covered the hole.

"Juvia! We need to get down there!" Gray said with anger.

In moments Juvia sent blades of water at the hole and Gray fired lances of ice at it. Both attacks were deflected as pink symbols again covered the hole.

"What's with this magic?" Gray exclaimed after slamming an ice hammer at the hole with no effect.

"Gray-sama, the attacks had no effect, but what's even more important is that at no point did they look up even though we made a lot of noise."

Gray looked down and noticed the battle still going on with out any interruption.

"So what should we do?" Gray asked.

"Juvia doesn't think that there is anything we can do. The magic won't let us in and Juvia is sure that they are unaware of us being here. The only thing we can do is wait."

Gray's face clearly showed his displeasure with that option, but sat down next to the hole and watched as his friends fought the losing side of the battle.

* * *

Gajeel woke up in immense pain and strapped to a steel table. He turned his head and saw Wendy, Happy, and Charlie in similar situations. Gajeel tested the restraints and they wouldn't budge. Taking a look around, Gajeel noticed that this was the kind of science lab that was taken right out of Mad Scientist Magazine. There was creepy machinery everywhere and tons of monitors that showed who knows what on the screens. The door on the far side of the room opened and in came Metalo in a brand new white suit and a few bandages.

"Outstanding! You're awake even after I injected all those drugs into you. Well your blood test shows that most had no effect. Very impressive. As for the three over there," He pointed to Wendy, Happy, and Charlie "They were far less impressive. The two cats have little ability and the female has no strength. That one attack must have been a fluke."

Gajeel's eyes were furious with hate. He had such rancor for the man in front of him it almost hurt. He tried to change his arm into a club, but before it would change a loud alarm went off and a jolt of electricity went through his body.

"No, you can't leave yet. I've set the table your on to specifically block your abilities. Any attempts to use them will result in a painful shock, so I'd advise you to not try any tricks. Now really this analysis of you is unneeded, but Draco refuses to share his research. He's such a stuck up person. How could he think that his little advancement is any real achievement!" Metalo rubbed the sides of his nose with the hand that didn't have a clipboard in it. "Anyway I think that I have enough information to start extracting your magical energy. This will definitely speed up the summoning."

"So, what are you guys doing out here in the middle of this godforsaken forest with you secret base?" Gajeel asked stalling for time.

"Well, since you are going to contribute you might as well know. We are going to summon an army of demons that will be under our command and then we'll rule this miserable world. Every member of Astria Nyx and even Fallen Nemesis have been stepped on, looked over, and just ignored. We deserve so much more in this world and now were going to take it by force!"

"That's all! You're doing all this just to get even with some people! Life is hard and bad stuff is going to happen, but that's no reason to try to kill everyone!" Gajeel yelled at him.

"Silence!" Metalo shouted.

He turned to a machine and turned the knob to the right four clicks. An huge spike came up on the screen above the knob and Gajeel was hit with a more powerful, electric shock.

* * *

"Levy McGarden. You are trying my patience." Hex said clearly angered.

Levy and Hex's battle had been relatively equal in the beginning, but thanks to her runes Levy had been losing her magical energy. And was nearly out.

"Ancient Script: Magma"

Intense heat came off the curvy text that spelled 'Magma' and was a scarlet red color with black spots. The script melted down, into the floor in front of Hex and formed a line dividing her from Levy. Then the lava slowly spread in her, Cana, and Lucy's direction. Levy jumped back and narrowly avoided the strand of lava coming at her. She turned and ran to Cana and with a fierce tug she managed to get Cana and herself away from another strand of lava.

"Solid Script: Titanium"

The word 'Titanium' appeared in shiny silver, block letters in front of Lucy. Levy heaved Cana over by Lucy, saying sorry afterwords.

"Solid Script: Iron. Solid Script: Metal. Solid Script: Stone"

The three words simultaneously appeared in front of 'Titanium' in their own colors and lettering. Levy knew they wouldn't hold out long, but should stall the lava. The consecutive magic use though took a lot out of her and she was leaning over panting.

"You and your friends are in danger Levy. You don't have time to rest." Hex said in a confident pose.

Levy turned and saw that the lava had already eaten through stone and most of metal and now several streams of lava were heading to her too. She was on the verge of tears. She had done everything she could possibly think of, but to no avail. Her friends and herself are about to die. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she sat down on the ground.

_There's nothing more I can do. Maybe if I practiced more I could do more, but I can't, I just can't!_

Levy thought back to all the times Jet, Droy, Gajeel, and everyone else said she should get her nose out of books and take on adventures. She thought of all the books she read and how they couldn't help her now and then it hit her. Levy grinned and stood up with confidence.

"What's with that new look?" Hex asked, still standing behind the lava.

Levy held out her hand.

"Sacred Script: Banishment"

End of Chapter 11


End file.
